1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a complex including iron and whey protein derivative, and particularly to an iron-whey-proteolysate complex using a carbonate and/or bicarbonate. The complex is characterized by no particular iron taste and used in drugs, foods, drinks, and animal feed for the purpose of an iron supplement. The present invention also relates to a method of producing the above complex.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whey is a by-product being formed from the production process of cheese and casein, and a desirable food material rich in protein, mineral, lactose, and other trace constituents. Compared with casein, whey protein is superior in amino acid composition, and therefore, it can be used as a source of protein constituting a highly nutritious food. Due to the increase in consumption of cheese in recent years, the output of whey has increased as well. Developing further usage of whey is now called for from the point of protecting the environment and using a natural resource.
The amount of iron intake from the Japanese diet has almost leveled off since 1975, with a fluctuations in the sufficiency of the daily-recommended amount at around 100 percent. Iron may be one of the nutrients in our diet which we should pay attention to. In addition, worldwide, iron is the nutrient that tends to be lacking in the regular diet. In particular, it is necessary to supply iron supplements in drink, food and tablets for iron deficient people or pregnant women. Adding an iron salt, such as iron sulfate and iron citric acid, to foods and drinks, however, causes a specific unpleasant iron taste, and may irritate or damage the stomach lining. Therefore, the quantity of iron added has been limited. As hemoferrum of organoferrum also has problems of flavor, such as metal flavor or bloody taste, the addition of those ingredients to foods and drinks has been limited. To promote iron absorption, adding milk casein, amino acids, and caseinophophopeptide has been tested according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 59-162843. These products, however, have problems such as not eliminating specific iron flavors, and if the products are used simply in a limited quantity that does not give the specific iron flavors, the products are not effective.